Against the Wall
by In My Own Little World
Summary: Arthur can be a tease, but Karma always punishes him in a fitting manner. FRUK, AU.


"Oh my god," Arthur groaned. Walking down the street with a boner that was threatening to burst through your pants any second sucked. Not even, it was flat out painful.

He was walking home from his job, of course, at three a.m. Tonight had ended early for Arthur. Coincidentally, that was also why he had a boner the size of Russia. Normally, Arthur loved his job. He loved stripping. He made good money for minimal effort, the other dancers were nice and the hours were good. In addition, his boyfriend had been bartending that night and so Arthur had literally put everything he had into his dancing, if it could be called that, on stage.

Six hours of on and off grinding, dancing and writhing against a pole while Francis stared (discreetly, of course, but Arthur knew Francis too well) at him had really made him bothered. And the fact that whenever he wasn't on stage he was with Francis, on his knees, while Francis kept making drinks had made Arthur even hornier.

For some reason, he just iloved/i getting people off in situations where they really shouldn't have been.

And every time his break ended, he'd have to pull his mouth off Francis' erection and go back to his job. It had been enough to drive Francis mad and enough to make Arthur wish that his shift was over soon.

And when he first noticed that Francis wasn't behind the bar anymore, he was confused. He searched the audience for his boyfriend, with no luck. He looked to the side and saw Ludwig signaling him to get backstage, which meant that a customer was too shy to get a lap dance in front of everybody. It was probably a regular, and from the pissed off expression adorning Natalia's face, it was most likely the idiotic American.

He groaned.

When he finally finished strutting offstage, his posture became a little more relaxed and to his surprise, he was shoved back against a wall. He moaned when the person's hands quickly found his ass and groped it through the small shorts that he was wearing.

"Fucking tease," Francis rasped out. He went to kiss Arthur again, but Arthur turned his head to the side. Francis growled and Arthur's eyes fluttered, and his head tipped back just the slightest bit.

"I'm not a tease!" Francis disagreed. He kissed Arthur again to silence the inevitable reaction to him slipping one hand down the back of the shorts and the other hand down the front of them. Just as expected, Arthur gasped and moaned loudly, but the sound was muffled from Francis sucking Arthur's tongue into his mouth.

"Are you kidding? You fucking...you kept coming to the bar and sucking my dick into your mouth and then you left. Seven. Times. I'd say that that alone qualifies you as a tease, Arthur."

Arthur huffed as well as he could, his mouth being captured again by Francis, before pushing into Francis' hand, which was wrapped around his bulge. "Mmm," he managed to say, but Francis obviously didn't want him to speak, because suddenly, Francis bit down on Arthur's bottom lip. Arthur jerked a bit and moaned even louder than before.

"Masochist..." Francis murmured, having pulled back to see the look of pained pleasure painted all over Arthur's face.

"You, ah, you like it," Arthur retorted, completely forgetting that he was supposed to be doing something else at the moment.

"No, you like it," was Francis' quick response before he started biting on Arthur's throat. Arthur tried to push him off, but the Frenchman wouldn't budge.

"You git, no!" he hissed, "You can't leave marks, not now!" Francis ignored him and if anything, he sucked even harder on the sensitive skin, red marks blooming under it as he sucked and bit. "Francis!"

"_Arthur_!" They froze. "What the fuck are you doing?" Ludwig was storming towards them, and he was livid. The man who had been waiting in the room for ten minutes had finally given up and found Ludwig, who had just spent five minutes looking for the missing stripper.

"Merde," Francis swore, standing back up to his full height. "I'm sorry for sexually harassing your exotic dancer."

Ludwig rolled his eyes - this had happened one too many times tonight for his liking. "Arthur, go home. You're done, I'll have Ivan cover for you."

"What?" Arthur was shocked. In the three years that he had worked there, Ludwig had never (except for that one time...and then that other time...and then that other time...) made him go home before his shift ended.

"You heard me." Ludwig was glaring at him, and Francis thought that that was a good time to attempt to sneak away. "No, not you."

Francis cringed and turned back around. "No?"

"No, you're still on duty."

"Fuuuuuuck," Arthur groaned, and Ludwig simply rolled his eyes again.

"Go home, Arthur." The sentence was punctuated with a gentle shove, and Arthur stumbled forward.

"But my clothes -"

"Will be here when you come in tomorrow." Arthur gaped, he couldn't possibly walk home in a tiny pair of thin shorts and a coat!

"I can't!"

"You can, and you will." Ludwig pushed him again, so Arthur started moving. Walking past Francis, he mouthed, 'Come to my apartment later,' which got a nod.

Which is how Arthur found himself walking back to his apartment, his legs cold, a boner in his shorts, and getting catcalls as he walked. He had taken his heels off in the hallway and retrieved his flip-flops before being literally shoved out of the club, which he was grateful for, because there would have been absolutely no way that he could have walked home in a pair of slut heels. He wished that he had been able to grab his pants before he left, for two reasons. One was that they were long and warm, and the other was that since he was walking around in a pair of panties, there wasn't much support and his dick bounced with every step that he took.

_Christ,_ if he didn't get relief soon, he was positive that he was going to end up either screaming out of frustration or coming in his shorts.

Or both.

Five more minutes of walking, and Arthur simply couldn't take it anymore. He was so close to breaking, and he just couldn't wait. Darting off into a side street, Arthur embraced the wall of a building and shimmied out of his coat.

He ground himself against the wall, groaning at the unforgiving nature of the concrete. Normally he wouldn't have even_ thought_ of getting himself off by way of a building, but he was so desperate, so worked up, he didn't really care.

The zipper of his shorts dug into his cock, and he ignored it until the head of his cock slipped out of the tiny briefs he had on and collided with the somewhat rough metal. He hissed and unzipped himself, his shorts slipping to the ground.

He turned around so that his back was pressed up against the wall and took himself into his right hand. He couldn't help but groan, really loudly, and begin stroking himself quickly and sloppily. His groans escalated to moans, which in turn escalated to quiet screams.

"Would you fucking shut up down there?" He stopped what he was doing instantly, frozen like a deer facing the headlights of an oncoming car. A middle-aged man had his head out of the window from the building across the small alley and he did inot/i look happy.

"S-sorry!" Arthur called back guiltily. It was only a matter of time before the man noticed that-

"Fucking hell, I'm calling the cops!" The window slammed shut and Arthur scrambled for his coat, pulling it on. He picked up his shorts and panicked for a moment before stuffing them in his pocket and peeling out of the alley.

He ran as if his life depended on it, and he regretted it instantly. His erection bounced in the poor support of his panties, which were _not_ made for men. But at least he wasn't going to be caught by the cops, which made him very, very happy.

And soon he was in another suitable street, and being even more desperate than before, he stripped all the way down this time, pressing himself against the cold (and smoother) stone of the new building. He gasped and wrapped his hand around himself, getting back into the rhythm that had been rudely interrupted earlier.

His poor cock begged, throbbed and ached for release. Arthur's hand was moving wildly as he used his other arm to keep his balance and his body from lurching forward and landing face first on the wall.

He was close, _so close_, and he couldn't stand the fire that jumped in his belly. He didn't even care how loud he was, he was so lost in getting himself off that he didn't even hear the approaching footsteps.

A hand grabbed his mouth, making it so that he couldn't scream. The other hand went straight for his dick and squeezed, hard, making Arthur's knees buckle. An erection was pressed against his ass and he had a good idea of who it belonged to. He spun around and was greeted by a leering Francis.

"You just couldn't wait, could you?" he muttered, the hand that had been on Arthur's mouth now stroking the side of his face. Arthur flushed and closed his eyes slightly, his eyelids fluttering.

"No," he breathed out, "wanted you so bad."

Francis chuckled and pressed himself flush into Arthur, pushing the thin boy back against the building that he had been humping mere minutes earlier. He ground his own erection into Arthur's leg and Arthur melted slightly. "Feel this? I've literally been hard all night." He shifted himself so that his erection was grinding into Arthur's own, and not just his leg.

"I think you're supposed to call a doctor if you have an erection lasting more than four hours," Arthur breathed out in an attempt to lighten the sexual tension.

"But we're not playing doctor and those things are at home, petit, so why would I call an empty apartment when I could follow your sounds?" Francis blinked innocently, a look that completely contradicted his actions.

The sound-related pun was inot/i lost on Arthur, and he was going to call Francis out on it, but when Francis covered his mouth with his lips, he decided that maybe talking wasn't the best thing he could do.

The kiss wasn't a gentle one - it was a harsh joining of fleshy lips that bruised and released only a trickle of the tension that there had been all night long. Francis stopped their bodies from grinding together and instead put his knee in between Arthur's legs and pushed himself even closer, biting down on Arthur's lower lip. Arthur felt his lip tear a small amount and he cried out, bucking up against Francis.

"My little masochist," Francis whispered, breaking the kiss for only a moment. He was back to kissing Arthur and pushing his knee up into Arthur's groin teasingly within seconds.

"Ah, ah, ah, Francis, I'm so close," Arthur whined, and he was feeling a sense of relief. Finally,_ finally_ he was close, close enough that he could taste it. "Bloody hell, fuck me, please fuck me!"

Francis groaned and pulled Arthur (along with Arthur's panties) down onto the ground with him. Arthur lay flat on his back and spread his legs shamelessly, having been past the point of caring an hour or so ago. Arthur heard a zipper being unzipped, which was either Francis' fly or one of Francis' pockets being unzipped - a search for lube.

"Do you have lube in your coat?" Arthur nodded frantically, already attempting to put a finger in himself. Francis turned back around, lube in hand, and smacked Arthur's hand away. "Come on, don't hurt yourself!" Quickly coating Arthur's entrance and two fingers in the slippery liquid, he eased them into Arthur and felt around.

"Oh, but you know...you know I like it," Arthur gasped out. The fire in his stomach was jumping even higher now, and he didn't feel like he could take much more. "_Francis_, I'm going to come!"

"Come on, try to wait? For me?" Now Francis was frantic, adding a third finger and then a fourth, making Arthur arch his back.

"I...I can't, oh my god!" Arthur's back arched even higher and his head flopped back, his eyes squeezing shut as he came all over his stomach with a sob. "Oh god, oh fuck..."

Francis moaned and quickly unzipped his own jeans, and not even bothering to pull them off, he yanked his cock out of his boxers and began to jerk off over Arthur. Moving forward, inch by inch, he got closer and closer until he was straddling Arthur's torso, a knee on either side of him. His hand worked quickly and precisely, and he leaned forward a bit, _just_ enough that Arthur was able to suck the tip of Francis' cock into his mouth.

Francis jerked forward and then back, pulling out of Arthur's mouth by accident. Taking advantage of the situation, he jerked himself and suddenly Arthur's face was splattered with come. Arthur looked surprised and blinked in confusion, but Francis just gave another moan at the sight and laughed weakly.

"Francis, that's...ugh."

"Says the one who was humping a wall when I found him." Arthur flushed and they shared a tired kiss. "Let's go home."

"Lead the way?" Hand in hand, the two travelled the seven more blocks to their small apartment, where they would collapse in bed as soon as they got home, wrapped around each other.


End file.
